


Resurfaced Past

by MayLovelies



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fourth Age, Friendship, M/M, Rebuilding Silvan Elf Culture, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the High Elves leave Middle Earth, Celeborn works to salvage the old outlawed Silvan texts he hid from his High Elven kin many thousands of years before. Yet fearing his works are misplaced or stolen, he luckily has a friend to aid him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurfaced Past

**Author's Note:**

> The whole eradication of the Silvan elf culture in Middle Earth due to many of the Noldor High elves (especially in Loth Lorien), gets me really upset. So I like to imagine that after many of the High Elves leave, this gives Silvan Elf culture another chance to grow and thrive. I strongly believe that, though Celeborn could never openly advocate for Silvan elf culture or try and publicly preserve it, he was always 100% on the side of the Silvan Elves, and I believe one reason he doesn't go back to Valinor until much later, is because he is spending his time rebuilding the silvan elf culture.

The wise elf knew that there had to have been some old scrolls and books that covered the Silvan culture, buried within the bookshelves of the library.

All those years ago many had been burned, never to again resurface in Loth Lorien during the reign of the Eldar. But Celeborn had been wise the day the fire was lit ablaze in the center of the realm. He’d hidden many studies and findings of the culture back behind the boards of the book shelf. They were stored away from the grasp of the High Elves, and more specifically his estranged wife. Such scrolls would never be seen again as long as the Noldor dwelled in the lands of Arada, and now that they had gone, Celeborn had no problem seeking them out.

But that was the problem.

At the moment, he could not find the books nor scrolls. Despite the fact that over time (and not to long ago actually), he would check periodically, the works seemed to have been misplaced. Celeborn feared for a moment that some elf had found his secret stash and stolen the works; perhaps Thranduil and his elves had found them and taken them away.

While the latter was somewhat acceptable, it didn’t repress the frown from Celeborn’s face. He would have at least liked if he was asked.

“My Lord, are you looking for these?” The familiar voice from behind caused him to sway on his heel. He was, within seconds standing before one of the many silvan elves left behind in Lorien. In his arms, he held the various scrolls and books Celeborn had searched for.

“Yes, but may I ask, how did you find yourself with my works?” His voice rather stern, prompted the tall elf to raise an eye brow in slight confusion. 

“Forgive me.” He smiled, surrendering the texts. “I realized you had been here some time ago and I only grew curious. You must imagine my surprise when I found that you hid many of the last works of the Silvan elf culture my Lord.”

The light brown elf’s face lit up with the very thought of someone preserving his sacred, yet eradicated culture. “I simply had to read; had to test myself when it came to the writings and language. I have not yet spoken, read nor written in my own language for thousands of years. It was quite…a refreshment. I must thank you my Lord, for allowing me the chance to…”

As he grabbed the scrolls and books in his own hands, the weight felt unbearably heavy upon Celeborn’s arms. Not so much due to the physical strength, but because of the guilt he still felt. Yes, he himself had preserved these scrolls and readings, and one could say that he had claim to them. But here Celeborn was hoarding the last bit of Silvan works in Lorien, away from one of the very elves who had had such findings and teachings taken from him.

It became clear to Celeborn that perhaps he wasn’t meant to keep it, he was just meant to save it for the right time, to give it up to its true owner.

“You have no need nor reason to apologize.” The Sindar smiled at the native Silvan. “The fault is mine, and _I_ should offer you an apology.” He surrendered the scrolls and readings, much to the elf’s surprise. “These are the works of your people and _your_ culture. My people have kept them stolen from you for years. Do not let me take them from you any longer. Here.” The elf took hold of the scrolls and works once again with a smile on his face. It was that smile of contentment that Celeborn had grown to love.

“Thank you.” He turned, or at least made way to, but stopped. “My Lord, if it does not trouble you, would you mind coming over to my home, so perhaps we can read this all together? I would greatly enjoy the company and I would love for at least one High Elf to be knowledgeable of the works of my people. Most of all, the one who preserved them for me.”

Celeborn was thankfully for being able to conceal his emotion, because he was _extremely_ happy that his Silvan elf friend even offered. For years he had only dreamed of looking at old Silvan elf text, yet now they would be read to him? Translated? So many things he would learn that so many years ago would have been un thought of.

“Why yes, I would love that a lot.” He replied, making his stride towards his silvan elf.

“Well let us not wait.” The silvan extended his hand, and allowed his Lord to take hold of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. I plan to write more about Celeborn and his strive to rebuild the culture of the Silvan elves. I kind of pair this OC with him so he will show up a lot actually.


End file.
